Forbidden
by The Cat and the Alice
Summary: The truest love is always forbidden. Diasha was kidnapped and forced to be a slave at the castle in the Nightworld books. Akarsh Redfern is in love with her, but neither he--or Diasha--knows it. Then she escapes. What will bring them back together?
1. He Said Thank You?

"Diasha?"

There was a moment of silence.

"DIASHAAAAAAAA."

"Maybe if I ignore it, it'll go away." I badly reasoned with myself. I stood up with a sigh, straightened my rag skirt, and walked to the stables, looking down, like a good servant. I stopped at the stables.

"Yes, master?" I asked obediently.

"Why isn't my horse groomed?"

"Which, sir?"

"Adamelia."

"It wasn't her day to be groomed, sir."

He bristly walked over to me and grasped my chin to pull my face up. I kept my expression indifferent. "Well _groom him. Now._" He let go of my chin gently and started walking back to the castle. "I shall give you thirty minutes, Diasha."

"Yes, sir."

Stupid vampire.

I groomed Adamelia in less than thirty minutes and fed her a carrot, because she was well behaved.

I liked being a servant more than the others, mostly because I couldn't feel pain--a witch put a spell on me way back when--and so I could be extremely defiant. They wouldn't kill me. I was to "pretty." And I was so stubborn that they let me be called by my real name.

But that doesn't mean I don't hate it and wish that I was never kidnapped.

Akarsh came back for his horse. "Thank you, Diasha."

I was shocked.

"Since when do you say _thank you?"_

He shot me a glare, then he smiled. "Don't test my patience, Diasha."

He mounted his horse and I barely had time to jump out of the way before he stormed out of the stable with Adamelia.

I went back to my quarters and smiled at Emptier and Changer on my way back.

I sat in my little wicker chair and pondered what that thank you meant.


	2. My New Power

Chapt. 2

Grooming the horses, grooming the horses, grooming the horses.

Not fun, not fun, not fun.

I sighed and continued to brush out Azalia's mane.

"Diasha?"

I looked behind me.

"Yes, sir?"

"Is Azalia done being groomed?"

"Just a minute, sir."

He nodded and leaned up against the wall, watching me while I groomed the beautiful paint. I kissed the horse on the muzzle then patted it's rump affectionately. I put the brush back in it's bucket, then looked up to see Akarsh watching me with his beautiful, beautiful sea green eyes…I shook my head and smiled politely. "She's all ready, sir." He ran a hand through his wonderful, shiny, chestnut hair, and watched me. I just stood there feeling really uncomfortable while he watched me, and then he shook his head muttered "vermin" and mounted his horse, galloping away.

Akarsh's POV:

Stupid, stupid, vermin.

With her green-gold eyes and her curly red hair.

Groomer.

No, no, that wasn't her name.

Her name was Diasha.

I couldn't let myself call her 'Groomer.' It seemed disrespectful.

But since when do I care about vermin?!

Diasha's POV:

Ha. I fooled them. They really think I'm "vermin."

Well, I'm not. I'm a witch.

Well, a lost witch, but still a witch.

I have visions.

And I had always thought I was crazy. But I'm not. So ha.

I smiled as I finished grooming the speckled grey horse.

Akarsh thought I was vermin.

And I knew because I had recently developed a new power.

Mind reading.


	3. Eyes Betray

Diasha's POV:

Why did they switch me?

I stared down at the little piece of paper.

I loved being a Groomer, why am I the Changer now?

That's a demotion!

I was a good little servant, what did I do to be demoted to a Changer?

I cursed silently to myself and dropped the paper into the fire, watching it as it curled in on itself and burned until there was nothing left but a black skeleton of what it once was. I made a rude gesture at it and flopped down in my chair, huffing and crossing my arms.

Wow those damn vampires sure knew how to make my angry.

I looked up as I heard a knock at the door, and saw the blurry outline of a human, or something resembling a human, out my window. I didn't bother to push into the person, or vampires, mind to see who it was and what they wanted, I took the less lazy route and decided to answer the door.

I got up and opened it, and was surprised to see who it was.

Akarsh's POV:

I don't why I was doing this. I shouldn't bee seen around this…_vermin._

I realized that, lately, it's been taking a lot to say the word to describe her. Even _thinking _it was demanding and took some concentration.

The weird thing was, I _liked _being around Diasha. Her angry, fire-lit, green-gold tinted eyes pulled me in and attracted me to her like she was a magnet.

I just wanted to listen to her voice and watch her groom a horse with her magnificently elegant hands.

I shook my head.

What was I thinking?

I convinced myself that I just wanted to go on a little nighttime ride on Jasili before I went to sleep tonight. Yeah, that's it. I don't want anything to do with the vermin.

I stopped pacing outside the ill kempt shack and strode to the door. I inhaled deeply and knocked.

Diasha's POV:

I stared at Akarsh standing there, looking down at me, eyes scrunched up so he wouldn't get any stray flakes of snow in his eyes. He stepped inside and had to crouch down because of how tall he was. I stepped back as he stepped in and blinked a few times.

"Ummmm, hi." I said uncomfortably.

He shook snow out of his hair and looked at me with hard, stony black eyes. "Hello." He paused. "I have come to request you to groom Jasili."

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't hear, jerk? I'm not the Groomer any more." I put my hand on my hip to show some attitude. "I got demoted to Sheet Changer."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his hand twitch like he wanted to slap me. I didn't flinch.

"I don't feel pain, you know." What in the hell did I just say? Did I just tell some rancid vampire my biggest secret?

What the hell?

His eyes showed a momentary flicker of surprise.

"Oh," he said.

"Yeah," I replied stonily, yelling at myself inside my brain. "Do you need anything else?"

"Ummmm, no," he said.

"Then it would be nice if you would get out." I pushed him out of the door, and he seemed so occupied with this new piece of information that he didn't even fight back.

I slammed the door right as he turned to say something.

To my surprise, he left without doing anything.

Akarsh's POV:

She stared up at me with wide eyes. I stepped in, keeping my expression nonchalant and unexpressive. I looked down at her. I stepped in and had to crouch down because the ceiling was so low. She stepped back and blinked like she was confused.

"Ummmmmmm, hi," she said awkwardly.

I shook the snow out of my hair. I hated winter, when it was always wet. Snow or rain. It was still wet. I hated wet.

"Hello." I tried my best to sound business like, but I looked down at her and her fiery gaze hypnotized me. I swayed slightly, but not enough to be noticed. "I have come to request you to groom Jasili."

She rolled her eyes. "You didn't hear, jerk? I'm not the Groomer any more." She positioned her hand on her hip. "I got demoted to Sheet Changer."

I failed to see how that was a demotion. At least being a Sheet Changer you could go into the palace. Being a Groomer you could not.

I suddenly felt an unexplainable urge to touch her. Her hair. Her cheek. Her arm. Any where. My hand twitched with the urge.

"I don't feel pain, you know," she informed me. Her eyes betrayed her, telling me that I had just heard something I shouldn't have. I had never heard of this before amongst the servants, or even the people in the palace.

My eyes betrayed me, too. I was surprised at this declaration. Did she think I was going to hurt her?

"Oh," I said. It was the only thing I could say.

"Yeah," she replied. "Do you need anything else?"

I barely heard her sarcastic question. I was suddenly overwhelmed with her scent. Her whole being. I was utterly intoxicated. I felt like my brain might implode.

"Ummmm, no," I managed to spit out.

"Then it would be nice if you would get out." She pushed me outside and I didn't fight back in fear that I might hurt her. Once she had me out the door I turned so I could say something, but at the exact same moment, she slammed the door in my face. I was afraid the pathetic excuse for a door might fall of its rust hinges.

I stood there for a few moments, wondering if I should go back inside. Instead, I just walked away. And I couldn't let anyone find out Diasha's secret.

They would kill her for sure.


	4. Escaping

**Akarsh's POV (Again):**

**But since when do I care about whether the…vermin…lives or dies? **

**I was back in my room, laying on my bed and staring at the ceiling. **

_**Ever since you fell into the fire of her eyes and her sweet, sweet scent. **_

**The thought hovered there in front of me, and I mentally shoved it into the back of my mind, ignoring it like an unloved child.**

**I only had a few more days to be here. A few more days to see Diasha as much as I could.**

_**If only I could touch that fiery gold hair of hers.**_

**I ignored that thought, too.**

_**You're falling for vermin, a human, **_**I corrected myself without meaning to, **_**don't become soft, like Ash. He was an idiot, but I didn't betray his secret.**_

_**Why didn't I betray his secret?**_

_**Why didn't I tell?**_

_**It's because I'm he's family, **_**I reasoned.**

_**No, it's because you knew about Diasha.**_

**No. It couldn't be. I wasn't going to face this.**

**I grabbed the nearest breakable thing and threw it at my wall, watching it shatter into a million jagged, colored pieces. **

**I clenched and unclenched my hands several times.**

**There was knock on my door.**

"**I refuse to speak to anyone at the moment."**

"**Akarsh Redfern, open the door. **

"**Who is it?" I asked, letting myself calm down the slightest bit.**

"**It's Ash. I have some…relatively bad news."**

**I opened the door to see Ash, who wasn't supposed to have been here for many weeks, pale-faced and sad looking.**

"**Ash, what happened?" **

"**Some of the servants disappeared."**

"**Why do I car--"**

"**Diasha's one of them, Akarsh."**

**Diasha's POV:**

**In the dream, I was with my family.**

**I was thirteen. Now I was seventeen.**

**The year was 2006. It was June. Ten days before my fourteenth birthday. **

**I was with my mom and dad, and Lily and Demi.**

**We were camping.**

**I remembered everything.**

**The smell of the campfire smoke. The sound of the crickets and the reddish brown bark of the redwoods.**

**Lily and Demi were fighting over who got the last piece of chocolate for their s'mores, and I was so sick of it all. **

"**I want it!"**

"**I'm going to get it before you do, Lily!"**

"**Hell no!"**

"**Girls!" My mother angrily chimed in. "No cursing!"**

**They both glared at each other, then at my mothers hand, which held the chocolate.**

**I rolled my eyes and turned the page of my book. Since I had nothing better to do, I read.**

**They kept arguing until my mom just broke the chocolate into two smaller pieces and gave one to both of the twins. The made there s'mores and for a while there was no noise except for the crackling of the fire and the sound of me turning the pages on my book. **

**I got up, setting my book on the fold up chair I had just vacated.**

"**I'm going to go wander aimlessly around the campground," I informed my parents, who didn't seem to be listening.**

**They nodded and I gave them both a hug before I left, shoving my hands in my pockets and strolling into the trees. I saw a guy, about twenty eight, walking around, too. **

**He was tall and amazingly built. He had broad shoulders and he looked strong. He had blood-red hair and eyes that shone like gold.**

**He walked over to me and evaluated me, as if out of boredom.**

"**Hello," he said smoothly, "I'm Hunter Redfern."**

**That was the day that I became Diasha.**

**I woke up, and realized something.**

**I wasn't in my little wicker chair where I had fallen asleep.**

**I wasn't in my bed, or on the ground, or anywhere in my little shack for that matter.**

**I sat up, digging my fingers into the wood beneath me and feeling splinters being shoved under my fingernails.**

**I panicked, realizing that I was in a wagon. A wagon usually used to take unwanted servants into the woods to be hunted for fun by whoever was occupying the castle at the time.**

**I felt a hand on my shoulder, and couldn't tell who it was, couldn't tell who was forced to share the same, horrible fate as I. It was dark, and the only light came through the smallest of cracks in one of the side panels.**

"**Diasha," said the voice, and it was familiar, "It's me. Carly."**

**My friend had been chosen to die as I did. That both angered me and comforted me at the same time. We had always called each other our real names, careful not to let the guards or anyone else hear.**

"**Carly." I repeated. My mouth was dry and sandpaper-y.**

**She hugged me, but the hug did not contain the sadness of coming death. It contained the happiness of someone returning home from a long trip.**

"**We're going home, Diasha! We finally made it! Finally!"**

**I could barely believe what I was hearing. It couldn't be true.**

"**That…can't be true," I said.**

"**It is! I swear!"**

**I did something I hadn't done in a long time. Four years. Since meeting Hunter Redfern.**

**I fainted.**


	5. Home and Realization

Diasha's POV:

When I woke up, I scolded myself for fainting.

I realized that we weren't in a wagon anymore.

We weren't even moving anymore!

We were in a room.

I scrambled into a sitting position as I realized that I was in a police station.

Carly ran over to me before I could say anything and slapped her hand over my mouth.

She bent down and whispered in my ear: "We were kidnapped by a man. We don't know who he was or what he looked like. We were locked in his basement and kept as servants. No vampires. No shape shifters. No witches."

I nodded.

She pretended to hug me and straightened. She smiled.

"All of our parents are coming to get us."

I couldn't help it. I screamed joyously. I was sooooooooooooooooo happy.

"They called mine?!"

She nodded.

I stood up and we hugged and jumped up and down and all around.

I gasped.

"Lily and Demi should be so much older now! They should be at least fifteen!"

"Mariah and Jenny should be thirteen!"

I couldn't help but feel the lingering sadness of leaving the other women at the castle, but, in situations like these, it was every man--well, woman--for themselves. I'm so glad that Carly counted me as herself in this situation.

And I was so happy that I was going home.

Akarsh's POV:

This was the second time prisoners had ever escaped from the castle.

We wouldn't re-kidnap them.

We couldn't just reenter the human world and steal them away again. That wouldn't work.

We knew that they wouldn't tell anyone about us. Vampires, shape shifters, and witches. They knew they would be locked up in an asylum and forced to be worn straight jackets.

I imagined Diasha wearing a straight jacket and I felt a small pang. I couldn't let them do that to her. But I smiled as I realized that she wouldn't let them do that to her, either. She would fight.

I wandered up to my room, frowning more deeply with each thought of Diasha.

When I was in my room I realized something.

I had just lost the love of my life.

As I realized that, I knew I couldn't live the rest of my life happily until I found her.

I knew what I had to do.


	6. Help!

Diasha's POV:

When I got home, everyone hugged me and asked me questions and hugged me.

I was so happy, but inside I felt hollow.

Like I had lost something.

But I hadn't lost anything.

Had I?

Something said in the very back of my mind: _Akarsh._

But since when did I care about Akarsh?

I felt a pang.

I _did _care about Akarsh.

_No, _I didn't just _care_ about Akarsh…I _loved _Akarsh.

I felt…sad.

I sighed.

My life sucks.

**Three years later…**

Diasha's POV:

Being a college student, I was always busy. I was so happy that it was almost spring break. A week away from work. Well, most of the work, anyways.

In my mythology class, I still had an essay due on…vampires.

Researching vampires had made me so sad and so angry at myself. I missed Akarsh, and I had already accepted that I was in love with a angry, bloodsucking vampire. I was angry at myself for never bothering to even look for him.

But, I reasoned, I couldn't go searching for a mystical world where my vampire was. I would be killed, and that would probably cancel out my actions, anyways.

He wouldn't come looking for me. I loved him, he hated me. Which majorly sucked.

I couldn't wait to get home.

After eight hours of driving in my old little Volkswagon beetle, I finally made it home.

Fresno, California.

I pulled up into the driveway of my old house, and when I got out and juggled helplessly with my keys and wallet and purse, then dropped them all, I was then tackled by Jeremiah, my old childhood friend. Wait, why was he here?

"DIASHAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed happily as he spun me around.

I laughed. "Put me down Jer!" I said.

He put me down but kept hugging me. He squeezed me, and, let me tell you, he was a lot stronger than he looked.

I gasped in a breath, still laughing and being squeezed. "Why are you here, Jer? I didn't know you were gonna be here!"

I involuntarily peeked into his mind and I heard: _It'smybestfriendmybestfriend'shomemybestfriend'shomeDiasha'shereyaaaaaaaaaaay!_

I loved Jer so much.

He was slightly…well…mentally retarded. I don't remember the name of what he had, but he was a genius in math but he was usually not all the way there and prone to have sudden, violent, angry outbursts.

But he was my best friend, and such a good guy.

We both ran into the house at the promise of cookies and milk and a good time.

This was going to be a good week, despite the fact that I felt like I was missing half of myself. And I always would be, it seemed, after three years and no Akarsh.

Other thoughts, about the Night World, the father I never knew, who was probably a with, and Circle Daybreak entered my mind.

Should I join Circle Daybreak? Or not? Maybe they could help me find Akarsh? Help me find out if he feels the same way about me as I do about him?

A girl could only hope.

I should go to Visalia--Circle Daybreak's current base--and see if they could maybe help me find him? They seemed really nice. I bet they could help me.

I made a mental note to visit Visalia, ASAP.

Akarsh's POV:

Three years still hadn't given me the satisfaction of finding Diasha. It was like she had suddenly disappeared off the face of the earth.

I had never been all that good at tracking scents, so that wouldn't really work out with me.

I didn't know where Hunter had found her. It's not like I was going to ask him, "Hey, Hunter? Y'know that one human slave girl that you kidnapped and brought to the castle? Diasha? Well, yeah, I'm illegally in love with her and I need to know where you kidnapped her from so I can find her, 'kay thanks."

No way.

My search has led me to find Circle Daybreak, but I am rather reluctant to join. I don't know what would happen to me.

If someone outside of Circle Daybreak found out I had joined, I would be dead and never get to see Diasha again.

And now, here I was, in Visalia, California, trying to find Circle Daybreak.

I wanted to see if they could help me find Diasha.

Desperate times call for desperate measures.


	7. Morgead!

**Authors note:**

**Sorry about the short chapter, guys. :p Trying to make it a little suspenseful-ish (and probably failing). Thanks, everyone, for favoriting my story! That makes me feel really special. ^^ Love you all! And, Xenathewarriorprincess, I know who you are.**

**BUT of course you already knew that. **

Diasha's POV:

_**Next day.**_

"Hey Jer, pass me the gravy?" I was nom-ing everything I could while I was here at home. My mom's cooking was soooooo much better than anything at the college.

Jer passed me the gravy and I dumped at least half of it on my potatoes. I put it on the table and went back to inelegantly stuffing food into my mouth while reading through my mythology text book on vampires.

I stumbled across a paragraph that made me want to cry.

"In some myths, vampires are depicted as inhumanly attractive and very sexual. Their diet consists of nothing but the blood of the humans they seduce. These are called succubus and incubus, and they usually prey on married women and men."

I hoped that Akarsh wasn't like this. I hoped that he loved me back. If he didn't, I would wither away and die. Rejection made me really depressed.

I decided that I would leave a day early, and maybe visit the Circle Daybreak headquarters over night.

I planned on going on March ninth.

Akarsh's POV:

_Five days later, March eighth. _

I was wandering slowly towards the Circle Daybreak headquarters, trying not to appear suspicious.

I hoped that they wouldn't turn me away. Or attack me.

They probably wouldn't attack me. Daybreaker's were totally peaceful and would only resort to that if undeniably necessary.

I knocked on the door of the building and held my breath.

A little sliding thing on the door opened, showing nothing of the person on the other side except for their eyes. I could vaguely tell it was a man. His eyes were emerald green.

Her eyes narrowed.

"Akarsh Redfern?"

Oh my God. "Morgead Blackthorne?!"

He opened the door and pulled me in. "What the hell do you want?" He slammed the door closed and slammed me against the wall, holding the front of my shirt in his hands and dangling me a good half foot off the ground.

Yep, that was Morgead.

I swallowed. "I want to join Circle Daybreak."


	8. Errands and Screaming

**Akarsh's POV:**

**Morgead stared at me. I knew he didn't believe me. **

**He slammed me against the wall again.**

"**Who sent you?! What do you want?!"**

**My eyes blurred. Damn, that hurt. I couldn't speak for a moment.**

**That's when Jez came in, thank God.**

**I didn't see her, but I heard her.**

"**Morgead Blackthorne! Put him down RIGHT NOW."**

**I felt Morgead shift back to look at her. He set me on his feet and grumbled to himself.**

**I rubbed my head. I smiled at Jez.**

"**Jez! 'Sup?"**

"**Since when do you talk like that?"**

"**Since I spent three years in the human world."**

**She came over and hugged me. Morgead snarled.**

"**Shut up, Morgead," she snapped, but lovingly.**

**I smirked. Wait, what? **_**Lovingly?**_

**I looked from Morgead to Jez and back. Morgead had his arms crossed and was glaring at me.**

**Jez was smiling.**

"**Soul mates," she said simply.**

"**Whaa?"**

"**Isn't it exciting, Akarsh? The Soulmate Principle is coming back!"**

**Is that what Diasha and I were? Soulmates?**

**She stared at me. Then she smiled.**

"**Do you have a lady, Akarsh?"**

**I looked at her and blinked, not hearing her question at first.**

"**Ummmmmmmm."**

**She ignored me and ran away.**

**Morgead and I stood there uncomfortably.**

"**She's…getting someone," he said and shifted away from me. **

**I nodded and decided to not ask anything. Silence was much less uncomfortable than talking.**

**Jez came back with a witch, who smiled and hugged me.**

"**So, you want to join Circle Daybreak, dearie?" the witch asked. She was ancient, at least a bajillion years old.**

**I nodded. "Yes, ma'am."**

**She looked at me and simply said, "All you have to do is run an errand, and you're in." **

**Diasha's POV: **

**Next day, March ninth.**

The week had gone by unbearably quickly. 

It was almost physically painful to say goodbye to my family and a sad Jeremy, who gave me another rib-crushing-bear-hug. 

I promised that I would come and see him again, and I hugged him as best as I could.

I got in my car and drove off, my family waving goodbye.

Visalia was only about twenty minutes away, and there wasn't much traffic so I arrived there in no time. 

I parked the car on a deserted street and wandered around.

Since I didn't know where the headquarters was, I decided to tap into peoples minds to see if they were vampires or werewolves or something. I needed to know where to go.

I finally got into someone's mind and heard, _Errand, errand. Hmmmmmm. Where is this moonstone for Madame Denya again? Circle Daybreak? Wait, what? I was just there. She wouldn't have asked me to get it if she already had it, would she?_

In his thoughts, I saw a picture of a run down metal building.

I memorized it and then set out to find it.

After a forever of searching, I finally found the Circle Daybreak headquarters. 

I took a breath and knocked one the door.

Once.

No one came.

Twice.

No one came.

As I was just about to bang on the door a third time, the door opened and I screamed. 


	9. Authors Note!

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey there guys!

I knowwwwwwwwww I haven't updated in forevah, but I've had a severe case of writers block since forever ago. ;~;

But I'm currently writing chapter nine! This is where you find out why the heck Diasha screamed, who she screamed at, and also, who she meets there at Circle Daybreak headquarters.

Send my a message telling me if you like Akarsh or Diasha better, 'cause I'm just curious.


	10. Look! A Chapter! AKA New Home

Diasha's POV:

I screamed again as the vampire grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. He was one of the vampires that had stayed at the castle. Was I at the right place? I hoped to God I was.

He slapped a hand over my mouth. His eyes changed colors.

"Kid--" I tried to bite his hand, "KID! It's okay! I'm okay, I won't hurt you!"

I tried biting his hand again. He let go of me. "Hey! I'm not gonna hurt you. I may be a vampire but I'm not an asshole."

I looked at him and pressed myself up against the wall.

"You're in Circle Daybreak. No one's going to hurt you here."

"How do I know that you're not lying? You could just be a rogue vampire trying to kill me."

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have by now, ignorant human."

I took a deep breath. "Prove to me this is Circle Daybreak. I've heard people say that Ash Redfern is here."

He looked at me. He started laughing. "Kid, I am Ash Redfern."

I blinked. "No way."

"Yes way," he said, laughing a bit more.

A girl, about twenty, walked in. She had fiery red curly hair and silvery blue eyes. She smiled and walked over to me, her steps were totally silent.

"I'm Jez Redfern." She stuck out her hand. I was too stunned to do anything but shake her hand.

"I-I'm Diasha."

"Nice to meet you."

I nodded.

"You're interested in joining?"

I nodded again. I couldn't talk. I was still stunned.

An old lady walked in. She had to be, oh, a kajillion years old. It looked like her wrinkles had wrinkles. And those wrinkles had bags.

She came over and hugged me. She couldn't reach much above my waist. She was really really short.

"Hello, dearie. Are you joining Circle Daybreak?"

I nodded. She let go of me and patted my elbow. "Let me show you to your room, dearest."

Wow. That didn't take very long.

Jez followed me and the little old lady down a long cement hallway.

"By the way, my name is Josia," said the little old lady.

"My name's Diasha." I crossed my arms. It was cold.

Jez smiled at me.

"I knew that, dear." She smiled. How she knew? I don't know. But I was a little scared.

Josia led me to a door. It was a normal wood door. She opened it, and in the room that lay beyond the door, there were six beds, six bedside tables, and six lamps. Four of the beds were occupied by girls. One of them was all messed up like someone had been sleeping in it and forgot to remake it.

The four girls looked up at me. I could tell that two of them were vampires. The other two were either witches or shifters. One of them could have been human. I doubted it.

I felt really uncomfortable. Mostly because of the vampires.

Jez ran in and jumped on the unmade bed, stretching out luxuriously.

Three of the other four girls smiled and set down their magazines and books. They got up and came over to me.

One of them hugged me. She was a vampire. I couldn't help but go stiff. She let go of me and gave me an apologetic look.

"Not very fond of vampires?"

"Not after being locked away in that castle as a slave for three years."

The girls looked at me in interest. "Were you one of those that escaped?" asked one of them.

I nodded.

"Wow."

I didn't say anything.

Josia smiled an almost toothless smile and said to me, "You must have luggage, dear. I'll get Ash to bring it in for you."

"Umm…Okay.

"Dinner will be in thirty five minutes at seven oh five."

"Okay. But I don't think I'll be eating. I'll just hang out in here until I'm more comfortable."

She nodded. "Oh, and if you need the internet, you can pick up on a nearby wireless signal with your laptop, okay?"

I really, really think she's a mind reader.

"Okay, thank you."

"I'll see you girls later," said Josia with an enthusiastic smile.

All the girls smiled at me, then went into another room, which I guessed was a bathroom, and I could hear them chattering amongst themselves while I guess they put make up on.

I flopped on the obviously not occupied bed and picked at my nails, then about ten minutes later when the door opened, I looked up from my mutilated nails and saw Ash step in, carrying every single piece of my luggage.

Which means my giant suitcase, my little suitcase, and my over the shoulder bag, which he wore over his shoulder.

I stood up and went over to help him, and took my little suitcase and my over the shoulder bag and he dropped my big suitcase on my bed.

"So I guess vampires are useful for something," I told him, with a little smile to show him that I was just joking around.

He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "Sarcastic humans. What a nice addition."

"Ha ha."

"Thank you for laughing, it's very rare when I get an audience to laugh."

"I can see why," I said.

"Well, bye. Have fun, kiddo."

"Hey, I'm not a kid."

"You are to me," he said, then left with a little wave of his hand.

I pushed my big suitcase off the bed and laid down on it, exhausted. I put my elbow under the pillow, my pillow under my head, and closed my eyes. And I'm pretty sure I slept through dinner.


	11. Cliche Much?

**Diasha's POV:**

**I woke up early the next morning. Six o'clock. **

**I brushed all the knots out of my hair, made sure it was extra smooth. I tried to un-frizz it and failed. I put on some light pink eyeshadow, some blush, some mascara, lipstick, the whole nine yards. I dressed in the nicest pair of jeans that I had with me and my nicest blouse, which was purple with a multicolored flower pattern on it. I put on a hoodie, realizing that it was cold in this big metal building.**

**When I was done getting ready, I took a deep breath and inspected myself in the mirror one last time. I attempted to flatten my hair once again, failed (once again), and then turned on my heel and went out the door. **

**Feeling mysterious, I pulled up my hood so that it was over my head and it shaded my eyes. I saw my reflection in one of the window, and I felt so happy that I giggled. **

**I felt giddy all the way to the front door. I stood in the darkest corner and leaned against the wall, adding to my mysteriousness.**

**I stood there in my light-headed giddiness and waited for my prince charming.**

**Akarsh's POV:**

**I didn't spend much time on my looks. Why should I? It was just some girl I didn't know. **

**I didn't bother brushing my hair.**

**I didn't bother putting on nice clothes.**

**Dang, I didn't even bother putting on socks. I just put on a pair of tennis shoes without laces and headed towards the front door, shoving my hands in my pockets. I was bobbing my head to music only I could hear (ha, that makes me sounds mental doesn't it?), and when I was about three feet from the corner that would take me to the girl I was supposed to meet, I caught a whiff of something. **

**Something indescribably wonderful and beautiful. **

**I stopped as I smelled it. I just stopped walking altogether. I sniffed again. It was familiar. **

**I stepped around the corner just as the girl stepped out from the corner. **

**I gasped. **

**Diasha's POV:**

**I stepped out of the corner because I had dropped my pen that I always carry around with me. And, at the exact same time that I stepped out of the shadows, my vampire stepped out from around the corner.**

**We stood there for quite some time, staring at each other intently. His eyes were as green as ever. His hair was messy, but it was just as beautiful as ever. **

**Akarsh was the first on to speak.**

"**D-Diasha?"**

**I couldn't hold in the wave of sarcasm. "No. Michael Jackson." But I smiled to show him that I was just kidding.**

**He ran over to me and picked me up, hugging me. I gasped, and laughed, then put my arms around his neck. He didn't put me down.**

"**Were you always this sarcastic?" he laughed, hugging my and half spinning while holding.**

"**Well, you would have known if I was or wasn't if you had taken the time to get to know me Mister High-And-Mighty." I rested my head in the crook of his neck. His pale skin was cool. I couldn't help it.**

**I started to cry.**

**He set me down and crouched a bit so he was close to eye level with me. He wiped the tears off my cheeks, and he looked worried, with his eyebrows furrowed.**

"**Don't cry, Diasha."**

**He hugged me and I laughed, then cried some more, then I hugged him tight.**

"**I'm happy, ding dong! Let me cry."**

**He smiled and pulled me up into his arms, burying his head into my hair. **

**When I couldn't contain it much longer, I put my arms around his neck, I pulled his face near my face, and I kissed the tip of his nose, then his lips. **

**Everything around us disappeared.**

**Akarsh's POV:**

**I stood and stared at her. She stood and stared at me. **

**Diasha's red hair was as curly and lovely and frizzy as the first time I set eyes on her. Of course, I didn't appreciate her untamed beauty the first time I saw her.**

**Her eyes were wide and her eyes lashes were thick and long. Her eyes were still green-gold, put they had a bit more gold in them than the last time I saw them.**

**She was wonderfully hypnotizing, basically.**

**I broke the spell of silence, eager to hear her voice answering mine.**

"**D-Diasha?"**

**She smiled as she said sarcastically, "No. Michael Jackson."**

**I ran over to her and picked her up, hugging her. She gasped and put her arms around my neck.**

"**Were you always this sarcastic?"**

"**Well, you would have known if I was or wasn't if you had taken the time to get to know me Mister High-And-Mighty."**

**She rested her head in the crook of my neck as I held her. Then I felt her tears on my shoulder.**

**I set her down and stooped so that I was close to eye level with her.**

**Wiping the tears from her cheeks and furrowing my eyebrows, I said, "Don't cry, Diasha." I hugged her, wondering why she would want to cry at a moment like this. Unless she was unhappy to see me…Which I subconsciously doubted.**

**She hugged me and laughed, then cried a bit more. **

"**I'm happy, ding dong! Let me cry."**

**Obeying her, I let her cry. I smiled and pulled her up into my arms. I buried my face in her hair, deeply inhaling her wonderful scent. **

**She pulled my face towards her face, then kissed the tip of my nose. I smiled.**

**Then she kissed me and everything went away around us.**


End file.
